Spiral of Degeneration
Spiral of Degeneration is a Multiplayer level in Dark Hour. This level consists of two ramps going around a central structure suspended over a pool of Water in a round room. Darkness makes this level hard to navigate with the only light sources being Lavaballs raining down from the sky and a few fixtures connected to the central structure. This level is intended for 10 players or less. This level has a corrupt soundtrack directory as it searches for Track 1, which is a data track and therefore cannot be played. Though this level is intended to be Multiplayer only, the level was designed to hold Enemies. As Enemies do not exist in Deathmatch games, this means that the aforementioned Enemies only appear in the Single Player rendition of this level. As Enemies and a Single Player spawn point exist, this means the level is fully functional in Single Player even though it is intended for Multiplayer. Spawn Locations * Inner Ramp, beside '' Water Level''. * Central Platform, section beside bottom of Inner Ramp. * Corner of '' Water Level'', bottom of Inner Ramp side. * Top of Central Platform, side accessible via Outer Ramp. * Top of Central Platform, middle of platform. (corrupt) * Corner of '' Water Level'', second light fixture from '' Water Level'' side. * Corner of '' Water Level'', between first and second light fixture from '' Water Level'' side. * Corner of '' Water Level'', bottom of Outer Ramp side. (corrupt) * '' Water Level'', beside bottom of Outer Ramp. Important Item Locations Weapons * Thunderbolt - '' Water Level'', underneath the central structure. * Thunderbolt - '' Water Level'', underneath the central structure. * Thunderbolt - '' Water Level'', underneath the central structure. * Thunderbolt - '' Water Level'', underneath the central structure. * Thunderbolt - '' Water Level'', underneath the central structure. * Thunderbolt - Inner Ramp, beside '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt - Outer Ramp, near second light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt - Outer Ramp, near second light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt - Outer Ramp, between third and fourth light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt - Outer Ramp, between fourth and fifth light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt - Top of Central Platform. Powerups * Quad Damage - Top of Central Platform. * Pentagram of Protection - Top of Central Platform. * Green Armor - Outer Ramp, between second and third light fixtures from '' Water Level''. Enemies Glitches * The Inner Ramp has numerous places where it is possible to fall through the ramp, either resulting in the player getting stuck or falling to the '' Water Level''. These spots are usually found next to an elongated portion of the structure that stretches out to the Inner Ramp, meaning it is advised to jump over such locations or simply use the Outer Ramp. * It is possible to fall through the Outer Ramp just past the second and fourth light fixtures if the player walks on the outer edge. It is advised that the player hug the wall when ascending the Outer Ramp. Room-By-Room Summarization 'Water' Level * 5 Thunderbolts underneath the central structure. Inner Ramp * Thunderbolt beside '' Water Level''. Outer Ramp * Enforcer next to first light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Enforcer next to third light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Ogre between third and fourth light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Death Knight next to second light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Green Armor between second and third light fixtures from '' Water Level''. * 2 Thunderbolts near second light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt between third and fourth light fixture from '' Water Level''. * Thunderbolt between fourth and fifth light fixture from '' Water Level''. Central Platform * Shambler on top of platform. * Quad Damage on top of platform. * Pentagram of Protection on top of platform. * Thunderbolt on top of platform. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Dark Hour levels Category:Quake multiplayer levels Category:1996-11 Quake levels